


The World Has Left You Lying on the Ground

by caicalico (orphan_account)



Series: The Kaleidoscope in Our Darkest Corners [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, More fluff bc smut is no, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/caicalico
Summary: Kuroo is empty, so empty. Nothing can fill him no matter how much they try. It wont be forever but as of right now Kuroo is empty and he needs his boyfriends and bestfriend.//Title from Johnny Boy by TØP





	

Kuroo was no stranger to waking up feeling nothing. It happened almost every other week and it didn't really hurt. It was just immensely inconvenient. So that morning when he woke up feeling so empty, he didn't expect it to be as painful as it was.

 

The sunlight was what woke him up. It was filtering through the bedroom window and because the curtains were pulled back, nothing was stopping it from shining onto Kuroo's previously asleep body. 

 

It wasn't as if the sunlight was _bad_. No of course it wasn't  _bad._

 

Kuroo just thought that in the ungodly hour of 7 a.m. nothing had the right to be filtering through anywhere. Kuroo ignored this though, and looked over to the side of the bed where Bokuto was still snoring slightly. His hair just poking out over the top of the covers. The only difference was that Tsukishima, who usually would have been latched onto Kuroo's side, was nowhere to be seen. 

 

 _No need to panic_ , he told himself slowly. Quietly getting up but pausing half way and decided he had not enough energy to look for Tsukishima in this particular moment, which was perfectly fine. Kuroo, was perfectly fine. 

 

But  if he was fine then why the hell did he feel so _shitty._ His arms wouldn't reach up to close the curtains, his legs wouldn't start moving to look for Tsukishima, which frankly he should be worried about because Tsukishima never woke up before at least noon on any given weekend. 

 

His body felt like it was stuck in sap, he couldn't move and every breath felt laboured. Like a weight was on his shoulders and leading down from his brains to his shoulders. Forcing him down. This would all be fine, of course, if it wasn't for the sense of helplessness he felt. His body hunched over and he curled into himself quicker than he thought he could ever move again.

 

He didn't cry, he didn't really blink either. Kuroo just stared at the little fly that was making its way over the blankets covering Bokuto. His eyes trained on that fly he didn't really know when his phone started vibrating. Just that it was and it was starting to become annoying so he looked for it a moment before realizing that would require actually answering the phone or texting, both of which he did not really feel like.

 

But because Kuroo didn't want to ignore something important he grabbed it from the bedside table and opened it to see,

 

3 missed messages from Kenma. 

 

_Hey are you awake?_

 

_I just got this game but its a two player want to come over?_  
  


_How are you feeling? Usually you reply .5 seconds after I text_

 

Kenma was right of course, being friends with someone this many years had given Kuroo immediate access to Kenma's feeling and therefor it went vice versa for Kenma to understand Kuroo. 

 

 _I'm fine,_ He typed out quickly.

 

 _I'll be over in 10,_ was Kenma's response. Kuroo just nodded to himself and tucked away his phone, hoping he could fall back asleep and ignore the rest of the world for a while. 

 

A few minutes later the door was buzzing loudly.

 

 _No wait that can't be right_ , Kuroo thought. _The door can't buzz._ His eyes fluttered open and remembered that Kenma was coming over, and also that he did not currently care. 

 

 _I should really go get that_ , he thought, but he didn't, he just waited for the door to stop buzzing, but now he was hearing two voices talk casually to each other and Bokuto stir beside him. The door to the bedroom opened slightly and Kenma's blonde hair could be seen. The roots were showing again but Kenma said it was better this way. 

 

Kenma stopped just before the bed and sat on the edge near Kuroo, pulling lightly at the strands of hair and massaging his scalp like you would a cat. 

 

"Hey Kuroo," Kenma said after a little while. Kuroo didn't respond but he opened his eyes to peek at Kenma, to which Kenma smiled smally.  "Do you want to get up?" 

 

No response was heard so Kenma nodded before climbing into the covers with Kuroo and pulling Kuroo's head onto his lap. Bokuto woke up at that moment and stared at Kenma a little before realizing how Kuroo was positioned and so he nodded and curled up closer to Kuroo quietly. 

 

"Kuroo, love? Are you feeling okay?" Kuroo shook his head a little and Kenma grinned, for years Kuroo had never responded on the days he didn't feel well. It was a struggle to get him to do anything, but here he was only a few months later and he was able to respond. God, Kenma was proud.  Bokuto started whispering words of encouragement into Kuroo's ears and soon Kuroo's breathing had evened out and Kuroo was cuddling into Bokuto's strong arms. Somehow still managing to let Kenma stroke his hair.

 

"Do you want to play that game?" Kenma said, Kuroo nodded and sat up slowly. 

 

"Thank you Kenma, but now, I'm going to kick your ass at this game."

 

"It's Mario Cart are you sure you will win?" The last time they had played Kuroo had ended up drunk, crying, and throwing random curses at the screen every time the Toad came on. Kuroo's face darkened,

 

"Damn Toad," He muttered, to which Kenma and Bokuto each laughed happily. "Thank you though," Kuroo had visibly brightened and dragged Kenma out of the room, Tsukishima gave Kuroo a hug and Akaashi was soon behind him.

 

Kuroo didn't feel okay some days, some days he felt horrible, and some days he felt empty but he had his boyfriends and he had his best friend and so it was a little okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at night, again, so yeah but thank you for all the love on the last part. If anyone wants to comment maybe some experience they've had with severe mood swings because I'm writing Bokuto's part next and I want to write it as accurate as possible. Also this is a lot more chill than the last part but thats because i needed some chill parts before I give you the immense angst that is Akaashi.


End file.
